pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Awards
Honors awarded to Brave. Academy Awards * Won: Animated Feature Film - Mark Andrews and Brenda Chapman Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Nominated: Saturn Award Best Animated Film Alliance of Women Film Journalists EDA Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film * Won: Best Animated Female - Merida, performed by Kelly Macdonald American Cinema Editors Eddie Awards * Won: Best Edited Animated Feature Film - Nicholas C. Smith ACE and Robert Graham Jones ACE Annie Awards * Won: Production Design in an Animated Feature Production - Steve Pilcher * Won: Editorial in an Animated Feature Production - Nicholas A. Smith ACE, Robert Graham Jones ACE, David Suther * Nominated: Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Animated Effects - Bill Watral, Chris Chapman, Dave Hale, Keith Klohn, Michael K. O’Brien * Nominated: Character Animation in a Feature Production - Daniel Nguyen * Nominated: Character Animation in a Feature Production - Jaime Landes * Nominated: Character Animation in a Feature Production - Travis Hathaway * Nominated: Music in a Feature Production - Patrick Doyle, Mark Andrews, Alex Mandel * Nominated: Voice Acting in a Feature Production - Kelly Macdonald as Merida * Nominated: Writing in an Animated Feature Production - Mark Andrews, Steve Purcell, Brenda Chapman, Irene Mecchi BAFTA Awards * Won: Animated Film - Mark Andrews, Brenda Chapman BAFTA Childrens Awards * Nominated: Feature Film in 2013British Academy Children's Awards Broadcast Film Critics Association Critics Choice Movie Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature * Nominated: Best Song - Learn Me Right, performed by Birdy with Mumford & Sons, written by Mumford & Sons Chicago Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature Cinema Audio Society * Won: Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing, Motion Picture - Bobby Johanson (Original Dialog Mixer); Tom Johnson, Gary Rydstrom, C.A.S. (Re-Recording Mixers); Andrew Dudman (Scoring Mixer); Frank Rinella (Foley Mixer) Golden Trailer Awards * Won: Golden Trailer Most Original TV Spot - Mothers Day * Nominated: Golden Trailer Best Foreign Animation/Family Trailer - Japan Trailer * Nominated: Golden Trailer Best Animation/Family TV Spot - Mothers Day Hollywood Foreign Press Association * Won: Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film Home Media Magazine Awards * Won: Best Animated Movie on Disc Houston Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film * Nominated: Best Original Song - Learn Me Right * Nominated: Best Original Song - Touch the Sky International Film Music Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Original Score for an Animated Feature - Patrick Doyle International Press Academy Satellite Awards * Nominated: Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media * Nominated: Original Song - Learn Me Right, Birdy & Mumford & Sons International 3D Society * Won: Animated 3D Feature4th Annual Creative Arts Awards - International 3D Society * Won: Stereography - Animation Iowa Film Critics Association Awards * Won: Best Animated Feature Film Key Art Awards * Won: Theatrical Display Gold award for Theatrical Standee, Hanging Display, Wall Cling, Window Cling * Won: Theatrical Online Audio/Video Bronze award for Bagpipe Hits Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nominated: Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR in an Animation Feature Film - Gwendolyn Yates Whittle (Supervising Sound Editor); Gary Rydstrom, E.J. Holowicki (Sound Designers); Suzanne Fox (Supervising Foley Editor); Jana Vance, Dennie Thorpe, Ronnie Brown, Sean England (Foley Artists); Cheryl Nardi, Stuart McCowan (Dialogue Editors); Josh Gold, Kyrsten Mate, Teresa Eckton, E. Larry Oatfield, Nia Hansen (Sound Effects Editors); Dee Selby (Foley Editor) Online Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film Producers Guild Awards * Nominated: Outstanding Producer of Animated Theatrical Motion Pictures - Katherine Sarafian St. Louis Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film San Diego Film Critics Society Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Film Toronto Film Critics Association Awards Awards * Runner-Up: Best Animated Feature Visual Effects Society Awards * Won: Outstanding Animation in an Animated Feature Motion Picture - Mark Andrews (Director), Steve May, Katherine Sarafian (Producer), Bill Wise * Won: Outstanding Animated Character in an Animated Feature Motion Picture - Argument, Travis Hathaway, Olivier Soares, Peter Sumanaseni, Brian Tindall * Won: Outstanding Created Environment in an Animated Feature Motion Picture - The Forest, Tim Best, Steve Pilcher, Inigo Quilez, Andy Whittock * Won: Outstanding FX and Simulation Animation in an Animated Feature Motion Picture - Chris Chapman, Dave Hale, Michael K. O'Brien, Bill Watral Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards * Nominated: Best Animated Feature Women Film Critics Circle * Won: Best Animated Females References Category:Awards Awards